


Late night

by Childishtoon



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Licking, Light Petting, M/M, Nibbling, Trouble Sleeping, Wakko Warner - Freeform, Yakko Warner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childishtoon/pseuds/Childishtoon
Summary: Fluff and angst because I wanted to hope you enjoy it. I wrote this pretty fast
Relationships: Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	Late night

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and angst because I wanted to hope you enjoy it. I wrote this pretty fast

It was late at night and all three Warners were asleep or were supposed to be asleep. Recently wakko had been trouble falling asleep. 

Wakko laid in the middle between Yakko his older brother on his right and dot his little sister on his left. 

He had been trying to get himself to fall asleep but there was to much on his mind for him to be able to fall asleep peacefully.

One thing on his mind was his voice and his accent. He wondered how come he was the only one given an accent out of all three of them. Did the accent make him different from the others.

Wakko even though he didn’t seem like it usually over thought a lot of stuff. 

Wakko tried moving too different positions hoping one of them would do the trick and help him fall asleep. First he curled up in a ball “mm nope” he tried sleeping on his stomach “no...” 

Wak was on his back with his legs and arms in the air desperate for anything to work before awakening his older sibling with all his movement. 

Yakko rolled over to face his sibling “wak what are yo-*yawnn-doing” 

“ I can’t sleep” wak shifted back inside the blanket and faced his older brother. 

“Why not” 

“I don’t know I just can’t stop thinking about stuff” wakko was close enough to see yak in the dark he could see the worried look on him.

“Come here lil bro” yak opened his arms for his brother pulling him into a hug. “What’s on your mind lil bro?” 

“My fur?” 

“Yes now for real this time “ Yakko let out a small chuckle. Yakko started rubbing wakkos back and his other hand petting his head. 

“I’ve just been thinking about stuff... I don’t know it’s just dumb” wakko wasn’t the best at expressing himself when it came you stuff like this. 

“Do you want to tell me about it sib?” 

“No... maybe another day...” wakko nestled his face into yakkos chest thinking Faboo. Yakkos fur was warm and soft even softer than his pillow. He could hear and feel his heart beat. Thump... thump... it was calming

“Well can I help you fall asleep at least?” Yak looked down his brothers face on his chest. 

“Mmhhm” wakko just hummed yes not lifting his head up. 

Yakko lifted wakko up turning him around so his back was against his chest. “Do you want to do what we did last time?” 

“Not really in the mood” wakko whined having to move away from his comfy spot

“Well how about just cuddling” Yakko suggested 

“I’m fine with that” 

With that Yakkos hands moved to wakkos favorite spots to be pet. One hand on wakkos belly underneath his sweater and the other on wakkos head. 

The hand on his head, Yakko started to gently pet wakko going from his ears to near his neck. Occasionally stopping to scratch behind wakkos ears making him start to kick. The hand on his stomach moving in a circular motion rubbing around his belly button. 

Wakko enjoyed his brothers touch deeply there was something about it that made him want to never let this feeling go. His gentle touch, The warm feeling from his fur. 

“Mhmmmm” wakko purred in delight from yakkos touch “that’s the spot” Yakko was starting to gently scratch his belly and it was amazing.

Yakko shifted down a bit to level with wakkos height, he started to slowly lick at wakkos neck. His hand still rubbing at his belly. 

After a whole wakkos eyes were finnaly starting to get droopy, his mind was cleared and he was getting tired, with Yakko nibbling at his neck and licking from time to time. 

Wakko felt bad making Yakko wake up to help him fall asleep by petting him. He wanted to also help Yakko. He decided he would try to help him as well- 

*snore* Yakko had fallen asleep while he was lost in thought. Wakko giggled a bit his brother snoring on his neck made him ticklish. 

wakko shifted around face to face with Yakko. He planted a kiss on yakkos lips. He nestled back into yakkos chest, closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. 

Yakko moved his arms hugging wakko. Wakko could hear his breathing and snoring, Yakko had been moving in his sleep. Wakko fell asleep with a smile on his face happy to have an older brother like Yakko.

**Author's Note:**

> Wakko is best boy😋


End file.
